Mischievous Grin
by Liana D. S
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Kak Apollo." (Hermes, ft. Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Persephone, not slash.)


Meski daftar gelarnya sudah panjang, Hermes si dewa pengantar pesan (dan pengawas perjalanan dan penggembala dan pencuri dan pembimbing jiwa ke dunia bawah dan olahraga) tampaknya harus dianugerahi satu lagi julukan: Dewa Pengganggu. Parahnya, dari sekian banyak penghuni istana Olympus yang Hermes jadikan target, Apollo sang dewa matahari merupakan sasaran terempuk. Entahlah, apakah Apollo memang sebegitu menariknya untuk dijahili, sampai-sampai Hermes mengerjainya dari bayi hingga saat ini?

(Iya, _dari lahir_. Hermes kecil sedemikian cerdiknya hingga mampu mencuri sapi-sapi yang digembalakan Apollo waktu itu, tetapi ia menghadiahkan Apollo lira sehingga sang dewa gagal kesal.)

"Apollo, gawat, gawat!"

Seperti siang itu, misalnya; kedamaian kamar Apollo yang semula terisi petikan dawai lira kontan buyar saat 'si tengil keriting' tanpa izin melompat masuk melalui jendela. Apollo sebenarnya ingin protes ( _masuk lewat pintu,_ kek _!_ ), tetapi beberapa titik merah lebar pada pakaian Hermes mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setengah panik, ia hampiri saudara seayahnya itu, lalu memeriksa dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, mencari luka-luka berbahaya. Tidak ada goresan, tusukan, atau memar... masuk akal karena tingkat penyembuhan luka pada dewa jauh lebih cepat dari manusia. Walaupun begitu, serangan yang sempat memuncratkan darah Hermes jelas tidak main-main. Setelah dibaringkan, Hermes diberondong Apollo dengan beragam pertanyaan bernada cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa sampai berdarah begini? Siapa yang melukaimu, katakan!"

Satu nama yang Hermes sebut sambil mendesis-desis kemudian sangat mengejutkan.

"Artemis... Dia melesatkan panah hitam padaku ketika aku sedang menggodai para _nymph_ teman berburunya... Aduh, sakit sekali..."

Demi mendengar pengakuan Hermes, Apollo yang semula merasa iba langsung menepuk kening dan membuang napas keras. "Bodoh. Buat apa juga kau mengambil alih tugasku yang satu itu..." katanya sebelum berbalik menghadap meja yang di atasnya penuh tanaman obat, "Kau benar-benar tidak belajar dari pengalaman orang, ya? Kaukira sudah berapa kali aku hampir terkena serangan panah hitam pembawa petaka itu gara-gara mengganggu _nymph_ nya Artemis?"

Selagi Apollo meracik obat penghilang nyeri, dewa jahil di atas ranjangnya mengerucutkan bibir. "Yah, habis aku menganggur," jelasnya, "Sapi-sapi yang kugembalakan anteng sekali, para manusia belum membutuhkan bimbinganku, dan Persephone baru boleh dijemput nanti malam dari dunia bawah. Selain itu, kau sibuk sendiri memainkan liramu, aku _'kan_ jadi tidak punya teman! Makanya aku mengisengi Artemis yang kebetulan lewat bersama rombongannya, eh... malah kena panah!"

Apollo terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa? Kesepian itu bukan hal yang lucu, _tau_!" ujar Hermes jengkel, sesekali mengusap sisi tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Tapi lucu melihatmu kesal begitu sementara kau yang biasa bikin dewa lain kesal." Apollo menghapus bulir bening yang menitiki sudut matanya akibat kebanyakan tertawa. Dituangkannya anggur ke piala kecil hingga setengah penuh dan mengaduknya bersama tumbukan tanaman obat. Setelah larut sempurna, minuman itu diberikannya kepada Hermes—yang menjulurkan lidah karena kepahitan usai menandaskan seluruh isi gelas.

"Tidak enak..."

"Memang begitu rasanya. Lain kali jangan banyak berulah agar tidak minum obat itu lagi," Piala emas yang sudah kosong itu disisihkan pemiliknya, "Ramuannya butuh waktu untuk bekerja, jadi tunggulah sambil beristirahat."

Melihat gelagat Apollo yang akan keluar kamar, Hermes merengek, memohon-mohon agar kakak tirinya yang secerah mentari itu mau menemaninya barang sebentar.

"Nanti kalau Artemis menangkapku dan memanahiku lagi, aku bisa mati... Kau harus melindungiku!"

"Kau itu dewa, mana bisa mati?" –tapi biar alasan Hermes irrasional, Apollo tetap berkenan duduk sedikit lebih lama. Kalau diingat-ingat, lumayan lama juga Apollo dan Hermes tidak menghabiskan waktu berharga berdua, padahal mereka cukup terkenal di kalangan penghuni istana Olympus sebagai sahabat karib. Peristiwa penculikan sapi beberapa ratus tahun lalu oleh si nakal Hermes mengawali pertemanan ini, tetapi selanjutnya, Zeus raja para dewa membebankan tugas berbeda pada mereka, jelas mereka tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu.

"Nah, begitu, begitu. Duduk yang manis di sana, jangan pindah-pindah, terus mainkan satu lagu untukku, _dong_!"

Beruntung, Hermes masih begitu-begitu juga: santai, usil, dan membuat gemas. (Gemas akibat kesal, tentunya.)

"Tamu macam apa yang seenaknya minta dilayani tuan rumah?" –tapi sekali lagi, kata-kata sebal Apollo ia telan sendiri. Diraihnya alat musik yang sudah seperti belahan jiwanya itu. Tanpa berlama-lama menimbang, jemarinya memetik dawai-dawai ramping dengan penuh kasih demi menghibur satu 'pasien' yang tengah menyilangkan lengan di belakang kepala.

"Ey, tamu harus diperlakukan seperti raja. Itu ajaran Ayahanda Zeus pada makhluk-makhluk Bumi. Aku membantunya menguji keramahan para manusia tempo hari dan menghukum beberapa yang tidak menghormati tamu." ucap Hermes, bangga terpilih sebagai pendamping Zeus menjalankan tugas besar tersebut, sedangkan Apollo di sampingnya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau, Bocah. Omong-omong, harusnya obatmu sudah bekerja. Bagaimana, masih nyeri, tidak?"

Hermes menggeleng. "Kalau soal merawat orang sakit, Dewa Apollo memang yang terbaik!"

Senyum terulas cukup lebar di wajah sang pangeran matahari hingga lesung pipinya tercetak dalam, namun Hermes ternyata belum selesai. Senyum anak bandel yang khas ganti tersungging di bibirnya.

"...tapi Dewa Hermes tetap yang paling hebat!"

Telunjuk Apollo yang sebelumnya masih membelai lembut dawai langsung menyentil kening Hermes.

"Kekuatan penyembuhmu cuma ada di _caduceus_ , _tau_ , dan tongkat ular itu dulunya juga milikku!"

"Ih, salah siapa? _'Kan_ kau sendiri yang menukar itu dengan lira buatanku!"

Pertengkaran konyol antara Hermes dan Apollo berlanjut untuk kesekian kali. Hal yang diperdebatkan melebar, dari lira ke ternak ke si cantik Aphrodite, lalu entah bagaimana pastinya, adu argumen tak penting itu ditutup dengan keduanya sama-sama terbahak. Pada titik ini, Apollo yakin Hermes sudah pulih sepenuhnya, maka ia bertanya ulang, "Benar-benar sudah tidak sakit, _'kan_? Kau bisa kembali bekerja sekarang. Kalau terlambat bertugas, Ayahanda bisa marah padamu."

"Eum... kurasa begitu," Hermes perlahan bangkit, merentang tangannya ke atas dan merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya, "Menyenangkan bisa merecokimu lagi, Apollo. Peringatkan Artemis supaya tidak menembaki kita lagi. Bilang saja para _nymph_ nya terlalu cantik untuk tidak kita godai."

"Ah, kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikir olehku?" Apollo memukulkan sekepal tangan ke telapaknya yang lain, "Benar juga; tidak mungkin kita menyia-nyiakan pesona yang sedemikian tumpah-ruahnya. Masa Artemis tidak paham, _sih_?"

"Yah, dia harus jadi laki-laki dulu agar mengerti." Hermes keluar kamar Apollo dari jendela tempatnya masuk. Sepasang sayap pada topi logam dan sepatu yang ia kenakan mengepak, mencegahnya jatuh. Si pengantar pesan berpamitan pada saudara kesayangannya, membalikkan punggung dan bersiap lepas landas...

"Astaga, ada yang kelupaan."

Apollo mengerjap tak mengerti.

Tak disangka, Hermes memajukan bibirnya, mengecup udara dengan bunyi yang keras, wajahnya terarah ke Apollo yang spontan bergidik geli.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Kak Apollo."

* * *

"SUDAH SANA PERGI!"

Gelak puas Hermes mengiringi usiran Apollo, suara gembiranya masih tersisa seperginya ia dari istana Olympus. Sembari memijat pelipis, Apollo heran kenapa bisa punya adik segila itu. Artemis suatu hari mengatakan bahwa anak-anak Zeus mewarisi bagian-bagian dari sang raja; jika Apollo mewakili keteguhannya memegang sebuah keluarga, Hermes mungkin mengambil seluruh sifat humoris dan kekanakan yang jarang tampak.

Jika dipikirkan seperti itu, rasa-rasanya Apollo bisa memaklumi kenakalan Hermes selama ini.

Apollo baru akan kembali ke pekerjaannya—menggubah lagu—ketika Artemis membanting pintunya membuka tanpa sengaja. Kembaran Apollo itu mengatur napas, satu, dua, seolah habis bekerja berat.

"Di mana... Di mana Hermes—busurku!"

Belum sempat Apollo mengucapkan sesuatu, Artemis melesak masuk dan memeluk busur panahnya yang hilang. Apollo mengamati baik-baik busur itu; ia juga punya satu yang mirip punya Artemis, tetapi sudah jarang dipakai dan diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Siapa tahu Artemis menduga busur Apollo sebagai miliknya... tetapi yang ini ternyata benar milik Artemis karena ukirannya berbeda.

Sontak mata biru Apollo membelalak.

"Tadi Hermes ke sini, _'kan_?" Artemis berpaling pada adik kembarnya yang melongo, "Dia mencuri busurku, Apollo, dan dia jelas berpikir meletakkannya di tempatmu akan membuatku menuduhmu, padahal salah satu _nymph_ ku tahu dia mencuri! Dasar bocah itu, kalau dirundung bosan selalu ada saja idenya!"

"J-jadi, dia tidak kaupanah?"

"Tidak lah. Busurku ada bersamanya, mau kupanah pakai apa?"

"Pakaiannya berdarah tadi! Dia mengaku kaupanah karena kepergok sedang menggodai _nymph_ pengikutmu, jadi aku mengobatinya..."

"O, dia pasti mengoleskan darah hasil buruanku ke pakaiannya untuk mengelabuimu. Kuduga dia cuma cari-cari alasan buat bisa bersamamu."

"Tidak, tidak, pasti ada lagi." Pandangan Apollo beredar ke sekeliling ruangan dan, sesuai perkiraan, satu barang berharganya lenyap. Apollo tersenyum tipis, lambat-laun berubah jadi kekehan, dan akhirnya sang musisi tertawa lepas.

"DASAR PENCURI KECIL!"

* * *

Malam itu, Hermes menjalankan tugasnya untuk menjemput Persephone, dewi musim semi, dari kerajaan bawah tanah. Enam bulan telah lewat, masa Persephone tinggal di dunia tanpa cahaya bersama Hades—suaminya—sudah habis, dan bunga-bunga mesti dimekarkan kembali oleh kekuatannya. Ratu muda itu senantiasa meminta waktu lebih pada Hermes untuk menyampaikan salam berpisah pada raja kegelapan dan Hermes tak kuasa menolak. Malam itu pun sama; sembari menunggu, ia memainkan sebuah melodi sederhana dari masa kecil Persephone. Melodi inilah yang memanggil Persephone dan Hades keluar dari istana mereka dengan senyum damai di wajah masing-masing.

"Kau membangkitkan rinduku pada Ibunda, Hermes."

"Sudah tugasku. Paman Hades, jangan tersinggung. Ratu Persephone tetap milikmu, tetapi Kore," –nama gadis Persephone—" _'kan_ milik Bibi Demeter seorang."

"Aku tahu," Hades meraih tangan Persephone dan membimbingnya naik ke kereta Hermes, "Hati-hati di jalan, Persephone. Hermes..."

"Siap, Paman! Aku akan amankan ratumu dengan sangat baik sampai tidak ada serangga yang berani menggigitnya!" Kusir kereta Persephone mengangkat topi logamnya hormat. Hades mengunci tawanya dan buru-buru menanyakan hal yang mengusik benaknya dari awal Hermes memainkan _instrumen tak asing itu_.

"Kau memiliki seruling sekarang?"

Persephone kelihatannya baru menyadari hal itu. Ia menoleh pada kusirnya dan membulatkan bibir. "Ah, benar. Seingatku cuma Apollo yang memiliki seruling."

Sudut-sudut bibir Hermes terangkat tinggi.

"Iya, ini kupinjam dari Apollo setelah negosiasi yang alot. Boleh _'kan_ sesekali aku memberikan sentuhan istimewa pada malam kembalinya Ratu Persephone ke Olympus?"

 **TAMAT**


End file.
